With the wide usage of electronic mobile devices and the need to regularly charge these devices, convenient opportunities to charge mobile devices are searched for. Wireless charging may allow a user to charge a mobile device without the need to bring his recharger. It can be expected that wireless power transfer stations will be more widely deployed in the future and may for example be used by restaurants, hotels etc. to offer customers the opportunity to charge and/or power-on their mobile devices. Accordingly, mechanisms and features of wireless power transmitting devices that make them more effective and convenient for their users and their operators are desirable.